1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to latex sculpting methods, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing latex figures using latex saturated paper toweling to cover a form, join slush molded latex appendages to the form, and become the first layer of a skin which is removed from the form and stuffed with soft fill material then sealed with additional latex saturated strips and coated with latex until the toweling is no longer visible.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Figures, such as animals or dolls, have been made from various material compositions and coated with rubber substances. Other figures have been made entirely of molded rubber and may be manufactured in either solid or hollow form. Most prior art rubber figures are expensive to fabricate and require expensive machinery and molds. Many rubber figures require vulcanization which is time consuming and costly. Because of the expensive tooling and die costs required, many prior art rubber figures do not have detailed features which may be achieved by sculpting. Another popular type of animal or doll figure is known in the toy trade as a "plush" item. These "plush" figures, such as teddy bears for example, are filled with a soft or resilient material and have an outer covering of fabric and furr to give them a soft and squeezable quality.
Because of the fabric outer covering, most "plush" figures lack detailed features, or if any, they are sewn into the fabric. These plush figures, while having a desirable soft squeezable quality, lack detailed features which- may be achieved by sculpting.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method of inexpensively manufacturing a new and improved figure having a humanlike outer skin and the soft squeezable qualities of the plush figures and detailed sculptured features.
There are several patents which disclose various sculpting methods utilizing latex materials.
Fischer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,385 discloses a method of impregnating paper, felt, or the like with rubber latex which is directed to providing a uniform rate of impregnation as the latex bath is being utilized to maintain the original ratio of rubber solids to non-rubber solids present in the bath.
Pereira, U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,924 discloses a process for making relief maps wherein a mold is sprayed with latex, glue is applied to a textile backing sheet, and after the glue has dried, a thin film of dilute latex is sprayed over the glue. The cavities between the two sheets are filled with cotton or felt fiber.
Frisch U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,031 discloses a method coating dolls with colored latex to simulate the feel of human skin. The molded doll is made in the conventional manner, then dipped in a rubber compound and the solvent is allowed to evaporate. The doll is then dusted to remove the natural rubber tackiness and to give the desired gloss and feel. The doll is then vulcanized by heat or by dipping in sulphur chloride, then in a rinse solution.
Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,971 discloses a method for filling a mold with latex using a vacuum to draw the latex into a mold in a vulcanizing chamber, gelling and vulcanizing the latex in the mold.
Fulton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,372 discloses a papier-mache figure covered with latex rubber by dipping or spraying.
Although these patents teach various sculpting methods and the utilization of latex materials, they do not suggest present method of making soft latex figures.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a method of manufacturing soft latex figures by sculpting clay appendages, making a plaster casting of the appendages, slush molding a colored pre-vulcanized latex replica of the appendage in the plaster mold, wrapping a form or base structure representing the torso with batting, and securing the molded latex appendages in position on the form. Strips of paper toweling saturated with colored pre-vulcanized latex are applied to the form and juncture of the molded latex appendages therewith to form a integral first layer of the outer skin of the figure having the appendages joined thereto. The first layer of the skin is cut or otherwise removed from the form, and stuffed with a quantity of soft fill material of desired density to achieve the desired shape retention characteristics of the figure.
Any undesired seams, holes, or openings are sealed by applying more latex saturated paper toweling thereover. The first layer of skin is then coated with a sufficient quantity of colored liquid latex until the texture of the paper toweling is no longer visible and the desired strength and thickness is achieved. After the latex coating has dried, portions of the latex figure are painted to add finishing touches or create any additional features, highlights, or shadows, desired for the finished effect.